dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eldra
Eldra is one of the main characters and the antagonist in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She was second in command within the Red Riding Hood Sisters, but one day she left to defeat the Wolf King in the Mist Kingdom and never returned. Eldra, in her Wolf Queen persona, is based on the fairy tale trope of The Big Bad Wolf. Appearance Eldra is a tall woman with a slender build. Her hair is black and styled in a bun held with two chopsticks. She wears a brown corset with pauldrons and under it a red cloth that seems to be a skirt or a dress with a wide opening on the left leg. Around her waist a belt with various accessories is tied. She wears high brown boots that reach her thigh, a pair of long brown gloves with her gauntlet-mounted Tekkō-Kagi and her red riding hood. In her Wolf Queen form her hair is styled like wolf ears and she wears a forehead crown with a matching necklace. Her dress is off shoulder and black with bell sleeves that have feathers and lace and a silver design on the torso. The dress has a large cut on the right leg. Her gauntlets are now actual wolf paws and the same goes for her feet. She also has a grayish tail. Personality Eldra was once kind and honorable. She passionately wanted to be the Elder sister. She was upset that she was not chosen and tried to prove herself, even if it meant stealing the position of head sister from her best friend, Teresa. After her transformation into the Wolf Queen, she became cruel and evil. Her ambition grew a thousandfold and she no longer desired to become merely the Elder Sister - she wanted to take over and rule the entire world. History As a young girl, Eldra was an orphan with no family except her childhood friends Teresa and Raphael. She and Teresa were adopted into the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, where Eldra excelled as a marksman. Only Teresa was able to match her abilities and the two often tied in training exercises. Eldra desperately wanted to be the Elder Sister, but she learned that the sisterhood was going to elect Teresa to the role. Heartbroken about losing the position of Elder Sister to her childhood friend, Eldra sought to defeat the Wolf King to prove herself a better candidate than Teresa for the role. She also hoped that such a brash and brave action would gain her the attention of her childhood friend, Raphael, and make him proud. Eldra finished off the Wolf King with one decisive arrow - but what she did not know was that whomever defeated the Wolf King would immediately take his place as the ruler of the Fabled Land of eternal darkness. She also obtained an ancient relic called the Wolf Talisman. This Talisman allows one to travel to and from the Fabled Land, but it also can have a negative effect on the person who holds it, amplifying their worst emotions. With the influence of the Talisman and a legion of Mist Wolves at her command, Eldra's ambitions spiraled out of control. She no longer wished to become the Elder Sister. She could now do even better - by taking over and ruling the world. This darkness inside of her, along with her newfound powers as the Queen of the Fabled Land, turned her into what would be known as the Wolf Queen. She even began to take on a wolf-like appearance, with her hands and feet becoming that of the Mist Wolves she commanded. It is likely this is what happened to the Wolf King before her and that Eldra would have eventually become fully wolf-like. As the Wolf Queen, she sought out the seven Moonstones and the Moon Essence created by the Moon Goddess. Combining these relics together would plunge the entire earthly realm into eternal night - allowing Eldra and her Mist Wolves to have free reign over the entire world. During an attack on a young girl, Eldra encountered her childhood friend and the current Elder Sister of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. She attacked Teresa with her paralyzing claws, then took her old friend back to the Mist Kingdom with her. It was here that Teresa finally succumbed to her injuries. Eldra opened a portal to the Sisters' hideout and sent her Mist Wolves through to attack the Sisters and take them all prisoner. It was about this time that a Fairytale Detective was dispatched to look into the Mist Wolves and their reign of terror on the forest. The detective freed the captive Red Riding Hood Sisters and led the charge on Eldra, the Wolf Queen. The resulting battle ended up destroying the Fabled Land entirely, with Eldra and her childhood love, Raphael, staying together in the land as it fell. Eldra is assumed to be deceased, having been too weak to leave the Fabled Land when it was destroyed. Relevant Parables The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Powers and Abilities Abilities as a Red Riding Hood Sister: * Excellent Marksman * Speed * Agility * Skill with Gauntlet-mounted Tekkō-Kagi Wolf Queen Powers: * Razor Sharp Nails * Super Speed * Ability to Dissolve into Mist * Control Over All Mist Wolves * Paralyzing Claws * Shapeshifting Relationships * Raphael (childhood friend and love) * Teresa (childhood friend) Quotes * "I'm going to sneak into the Mist Kingdom and get rid of the Wolf King, so I can prove my superiority over Teresa once and for all!" * "I wonder what Raphael would think of all this. Would he be proud of me?" * "Not even the hooded sisters can stop the Wolf Queen." * "When the full moon shines brightly against the cold empty night, legions of my wolves shall rise, consuming your land in eternal darkness." * "I was captured and tortured by the Wolf Queen. Her power is great and her ambition limitless." * "Slay them all." * "So, what can you possibly do to stop me?" * "If you want to see Ruth alive, bring me the final Moonstone." * "I never meant for this to happen. The Talisman's control was too strong to resist. I only wanted to be the Elder Sister." GalleryCategory:CharactersCategory:The Red Riding Hood Sisters eldra 1.jpg|Eldra Photograph wolfqueen teresa.jpg|The Wolf Queen Attacks Teresa wolfqueen 1.jpg|The Wolf Queen wolfqueen 3b.jpg|The Wolf Queen and Her Wolves Wolfqueen 3.jpg|The Wolf Queen rrs queen in waterfall.jpg|The Wolf Queen Appears in the Hideout Mist queen.jpg|The Mist Kingdom Rises wolfqueen 2.jpg|The Wolf Queen raphael eldra portal.jpg|Raphael Rescues Eldra raphael eldra sisters.jpg|Safely Out of the Mist Kingdom rrs out of kingdom.jpg|Home Again eldra 2.jpg|Eldra Reveals Herself wolfqueen 4.jpg|The Wolf Queen, Eldra wolfqueen 5.jpg|Slay Them All wolfqueen 6.jpg|The Wolf Queen, Eldra wolfqueen 7.jpg|Eldra Deflects the Vines wolfqueen 8.jpg|Eldra Takes Ruth Wolfqueen 9.jpg|The Last Moonstone wolfqueen 10.jpg|The Final Battle wolfqueen 11.jpg|Binding the Moonstones wolfqueen 12.jpg|Binding the Moonstones Raphael queen 1.jpg|Raphael Holds Eldra RRHS-Eldra2.jpg|Eldra Concept Art wolf queen concept art.jpg|Wolf Queen Concept Art wolf queen mist wolf concept.jpg|Wolf Queen & Mist Wolf Concept Art wolfqueen prints.jpg|The Wolf Queen's Tracks wolfqueen bedroom.jpg|Eldra's Bedroom in the Mist Kingdom eldra gear.jpg|Eldra's Gear sisters etching.jpg|Teresa and Eldra Etching Fallen gem.jpg|The Fallen Sister Parable Gem fallen sister parable.jpg|The Fallen Sister Parable Image Rrhs theresa parable.jpg|"Red Riding Hood's Sister" Parable Image Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters